Surviving
by Imagine Rose
Summary: Nova Black has been in care her whole life... She's been the 'leader' at all of her other care homes. How will she fit in at Elm Tree House? And how will she fare when she meets the Burnywood crew again? This is a fan fiction based on 'Tracy Beaker Returns' & 'The Dumping Ground' and will partially follow the episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first 'Tracy Beaker Returns' fan fiction, so I'd really appreciate your feedback. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with 'Tracy Beaker Returns' & 'The Dumping Ground'. They belong to the BBC.**

My name is Nova Black.

I have been in care for most of my life. Passed from care home to care home most of the time, otherwise being passed back and forth between sets of foster parents and the Dumping Ground. It hasn't been the ideal life I would choose for myself, growing up in the care system, but as I've grown up I have learnt how to take care of myself and not let anyone push me around. Yes, I get myself in quite a bit of trouble every so often but, nothing too serious most of the time, just the odd little scam idea here and there, just to make a little bit of cash.

Anyway, for the last year and a half, I have been living in the worst care home I've been to yet. Burnywood. This place is brutal, but has taught me to keep my head down and stay out of as much trouble as possible, without making people think that they can push you around. People weren't really friends there; you just sort of make alliances with each other, well the ones that you can tolerate anyway. That place just seems to knock all of the compassion and past emotion children seem to possess, out of you from day one when you get all of your stuff nicked. Well anyway, when I was there I made quite a few 'alliances' with people because I kept my emotions out of every 'business deal' I made and got on with surviving in that place. I was neutral ground for most of the people in that place. People came to me to settle an argument or put something right. I still had to be weary of the most violent of the residents, but all in all, people looked to me for answers. I was, in a way, a leader... but never did I like to get involved in the physical aspect of dealing with their issues at Burnywood, especially when it came to Denis, yet whenever he wanted to discuss something with the whole house, everyone turns to me. I became their 'Speaker' or 'Negotiator'.

Rick... At Burnywood, he was the most like me I suppose. We got on well, because we assessed situations before diving in. Well anyway Rick and I were the closest you could get to seeing a 'Friendship' in that place. It was nothing special but when I had to rely on someone other than myself or someone else that has motive to, I would have to put my trust in Rick.

For a while now the council have been making visits and seeing how they can make budget cuts and apparently a few people in another care home in the area have left so they already have the resources just sitting there without people using them so apparently, it's cheaper if we all spread out for the time being. So I'm on my way to Elm Tree House...


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier I got picked up by my Social Worker, Karen. She doesn't do much and I get the impression that she doesn't care, but I don't mind. She gives me space and doesn't nag me so I'm fine with that. I like being independent.

So it's no surprise that the car journey was a quiet one. As we pulled up to the house, I saw that it looked quite friendly. Something that I've never seen in a care home before.

Karen stopped the car and got out, before walking towards the boot. Meanwhile, I got out and just stood there looking around me, staring up at the house. Once I was done observing my surroundings, I remembered Karen and walked to the boot of the car and started taking my stuff out. Just as I set the last box of my belongings on the ground, three adults and a boy stepped out of the front door to greet us.

Karen closed the boot and walked up to them, shaking hands with each of the adults and introducing herself. As soon as the introductions between the adults were finished they turned to me and the man standing in the middle smiled at me, "Hello, I'm Mike the Head Care Worker here at Elm Tree House." In return I politely smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Nova. Nice to meet you." Next the women in colourful clothing, standing to Mike's right, spoke up saying, "I'm Gina, darling. Nice to meet you Nova. If you ever need anything, you come to me alright?" I just nodded whilst keeping my smile. After that, the younger women on the end stepped forwards and greeted me with a huge smile saying, "Hi I'm Tracy. If you ever need anything or get into trouble and can't tell this lot" She motioned towards the other two adults, "come and find me and I'll come and sort it out." In return I chuckled and replied, "Thanks, that's useful to know."

The adults turned towards Karen, who politely said goodbye and drove off. Gina, Tracy and Mike walked into the house, followed by me and the boy who had been standing there throughout the whole conversation silently taking down notes in his notebook. Once inside, we heard thumping followed by a loud crash, sounding from upstairs. " I better go and check that out. You'll be ok, yeah?" Gina said to me. I just nodded before she hurried upstairs, to find the source of the racket.

Mike then turned to me, "Well anyway, this is Gus and he likes to keep organised, don't you Gus?" He said trying to get the boy, 'Gus' involved in the conversation. "Yes and I have piano practice in 20 minutes, so I won't be able to give you the tour until after lunch. Otherwise there won't be enough time." I nodded in return and replied, "Thank you Gus. I shall write it down so I don't forget." At this Gus seemed to look pleased as he looked up from his notebook before walking away.

"Well, you seem to have pleased him, which takes quite a bit of effort." I just smiled genuinely and said, "Well, I've been to a lot of care homes, I've met a lot of people." I shrugged. "Anyway, so let's take you to meet the rest of the kids." I followed Mike into a room and was greeted by a sight that is so rare to see when you are growing up in the care system, the children genuinely looked happy and looked as though they got along with each other. Not at all like Burnywood. This place even had a Pool table. "Everyone, this is Nova. She is transferring here due to the budget cuts put in place around the area." Everyone turned to look at Mike and I standing in the doorway.

**So what do you all think of Nova? Please tell me what you think in a review, thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of you for reading!**

**Rhysthebeast - Thanks for the review and yeah I was trying to make her the sort of female version of Liam, so I'm glad it worked! Also you're my first reviewer so thank you again! :)**

Two girls immediately stood up from the sofa and walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Carmen and this is Lily." They both smiled widely at me and Lily said, "I don't live here, but I have respite care, so I'm over here all the time." I just nodded in response. They then connected arms with each other sat back down on the settee.

Next a little boy holding a toy giraffe, rushed over to me, pulling an older girl with him. "Hi, I'm Harry and this is Jeff. This is Sapphire, but she's just visiting." Harry was so sweet so I looked down at him and smiled nicely, giving him a little wave. "Yeah, I'm Sapphire. I used to live here, but now I live on my own." Sapphire explained. "Must be nice, living on your own." She agreed and turned back to Harry, before they both walked away.

A boy with blonde hair and wearing a green squared shirt was sitting at the table next to where I stood. "Hello, I'm Toby." I just replied with a "Hi", not wanting to repeat myself too much or prolong the process of introductions.

I then turned back around to the rest of the kids and saw a boy and a girl, both dressed in blue sitting next to each other on the couch opposite Carmen and Lily. The little girl rushed up to me and started saying, "Hi, I'm ~" but she got cut off by the slightly taller boy walking over and saying, "I'm Johnny and this is my sister Tee." Gus then walked into the room from behind me and said "That's with two E's, not T-E-A like the drink." I turned to him "Thanks Gus. I'll try to remember that." He then turned and walked out the room to who knows where.

Johnny then perked up and pointed at a girl sitting on the back of the couch, behind Lily and Carmen. "That's Elektra" She then jumped down and walked over to Johnny and grabbed his collar. "I don't need you talking for me. Got it?" Elektra asked him, getting in his face. He just nodded, obviously frightened. She then turned to me and said, "You were that girl that people were talking about. That girl that people actually respected at Burnywood, weren't you?" I just looked at her weirdly and replied "Didn't know my name got around. People there kinda just came to me to settle their fights or sort their problems out. I was kind of the neutral ground between them all. They all turned to me when someone had to deal with Denis, the Head Care Worker." At my last comment, my tone turned to one of annoyance.

"Yeah, well anyway, don't know how you did it. That place is a prison." She replied and turned to go back to leaning on the back of the sofa. Having obviously heard my conversation with Elektra, a boy slightly older than the rest, stepped forward with another right behind him. "Alright? I'm Liam" The first boy said, straightening out his hoodie as he spoke. Next the other boy spoke up. "And I'm Frank." He said whilst putting the snooker cue down on the table behind him. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I replied, looking at them both trying to see what they were going to make of me. "Yeah, I 'eard of ya. You the one that settled their business. We ought to show you some of our tricks some time, ain't we Frank?" Liam said, whilst nudging Frank. Frank replied with an enthusiastic "Yeah!"

Liam and Frank suddenly walked around me and squeezed on the end on the couch next to Johnny and Tee. They then motioned for me to sit opposite them. I walked over and Carmen moved up so I could sit down. That's when they all burst, bombarding me with questions. I looked at each of them and looked around for something or someone to help me restore some order. "Hey! How do you expect her to answer if you're just throwing questions at her?" I turned around towards the voice and found it was Elektra who spoke. Everyone turned to her and suddenly became quiet. I said a quick thanks and she nodded in return.

Toby started off with, "So, why you here?" Johnny cut in saying "Mike told us earlier stupid, when he first introduced her." Toby sunk back into his seat. Trying to skip past that and avoid an argument I asked "So what else do you want to know?" Lily then leant forward and asked "So what is Burnywood like?" At hearing this everybody leaned in to hear my answer. "Well, there is no better way to describe it than how Elektra put it; it's a prison. They put padlocks on the fridge and cupboards, lock you in at night, only let you out between strict hours and there's always something going on, like people nicking other people's stuff or them getting into fights. But the worst thing is dealing with Denis. He makes all the decisions. His word is final. Even the bullies that got into fights a lot, wanted to stay as far away from him a possible. So, when Denis wanted to know something or called a house meeting, everyone looked to me to deal with him. He's the reason that place turned into 'Burnyhell'." Everyone was silent for a minute and just looked at me. Liam then spoke up "I spent some time there once, I ain't going back." Everyone then turned to Liam and stared at him, still the whole room silent. Until...

**I'm sorry that the introductions are a little rushed... I hope I still kept them all in character though. I'll try and update soon, so please leave me a review telling me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhysthebeast - Thanks for another review! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the book :)**

**Strawberrymagic01 - Thanks, I really tried to make nova different. I've read so many of these and thought I'd try and mix things up a bit... Oh and thanks for the advice! Please tell me what you think of this chapter :)**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4...**

"LUNCH!" came a voice from downstairs. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise heard by all. Everybody got up and wandered out the room. As I didn't know where to go, I just followed the mass of voices.

We all arrived in the kitchen and sat down at a fairly long table. I sat between Liam and Elektra. Food was served and people were talking to each other. "So Nova, who were your friends at Burnywood?" Carmen asked from across the table, with far too much enthusiasm when referring to 'Burnyhell'.

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at me, waiting for my response. "Erm, at Burnywood, people didn't really tend to get on with each other. They sought of either fought with each other or the best you got was co-existing. People sort of formed alliances with each other if they needed help with something. The closest I got to having a friend there, was Rick. We hung out with each other and helped each other the best we could, but we never really talked about anything important." I just shrugged and turned my attention back to my food.

"Well, everyone here gets on just fine." Mike said from the head of the table. Elektra next to me snorted and nudged me in the side whilst she shook her head. Gina gave her a stern look and she stopped. All the occupants of the room turned back to their food and their previous conversations.

**I know it's incredibly short, but I had this in my head and thought I should post it whilst it's still fresh in my head... So please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thought I'd post another chapter to make up for how short the previous one was... Enjoy :)**

After a while, lunch ended and I followed some of the others back into the living room. I flopped down on the settee whilst Lily and Carmen turned on the TV, flicking through the channels to see what's on. Liam then walked in, Frank nowhere to be seen, and approached the Pool table. "Anyone wanna play some pool?" Liam asked as he picked up a cue. Nobody replied. "Toby?" he asked to the boy playing cards at the table by himself. Toby shook his head. "Lily, wanna play?" he tried asking, with hope that she'd say yes.

"Nah. I'd rather watch this." Lily replied, refusing to tear her eyes from the TV screen. "Can't believe I'm asking this but Carmen, wanna game?" he asked, hopeful that someone, _anyone_, would say yes.

"Sorry, Lily leaves in while and I want to watch this." Liam visibly huffed, clearly not wanting to hear that answer. "Nova, wanna play some pool?" he asked, finally turning to me as I was his last hope. The look on his face, looking so hopeful. You would have never seen this at Burnywood.

Before I could answer, Gus was suddenly next to me asking "What's your full name?" I knew that if I didn't answer now it would just prolong the process of him asking his questions. "Nova Black" I replied, as Gus continued to write in his notebook. "That's such an awesome name. Wish I could have one like that." Lily said to me and Carmen agreed.

Liam then popped up beside me and said "Can't you continue this later Gus, I wanna play some pool with Nova." Gus huffed and said "But I need to know. In case something happens." I could see that Liam was getting agitated, so I had to come up with an answer quickly, something to please Gus. "Why don't I answer all of your questions later when you give me a tour?" Gus seemed satisfied with my conclusion and walked away.

"I never said I'd play but I will. Only thing is I don't know how to." I replied, being hesitant at my last comment. "Well that's alrigh'. I'll show ya." He walked over to the pool table and handed me the other cue. "You hold it like this." He explained whilst leaning over the table gesturing for me to copy his actions. "Like this?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't going to make too much of a fool out of myself.

"Kinda like that. Here" He said walking around the table and over to me until he stood behind me. He then wrapped his arms around me and leaned into me, almost as if he were hugging me, but I knew he was just trying to show me how to hold the cue. He then placed his hand on top of mine, on the table, before wrapping his fingers around the cue behind us. This day had contained quite a few firsts for me.

First, seeing the residents getting on with each other, and then having free access to food. Now someone's breaking the boundaries of personal space and literally giving me a hug. Even though I know he isn't, but still someone helping me without having to be blackmailed or having something in it for themselves is another first. I know I've only just met him but I think we're going to get on with each other just fine.

I turn my gaze from looking at the pool table, to looking at him. I notice that he's done the same thing and we're just looking at each other in the eyes. I could of looked in his dark brown eyes for ages, but I couldn't because all of a sudden we heard a "Uh umm" and we both jumped apart and turned to look where it came from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhysthebeast - Thanks! Yeah that was what I was aiming for, but you'll just have to read to find out :)**

**Anyway on with the story!**

As we turned to look where it came from, we both noticed it was Tracy. Her whole character changed in front of us. Now instead of her standing there with her arms crossed and looking stern, she was looking relaxed as her arms swung by her side and a smirk spread across her face, lighting up her eyes, showing off the amusement they held.

I looked to where Toby sat and he was looking very confused. I guess he didn't see what happened then.

"What happened? Why is everyone looking so weird?" Toby asked trying to understand what was going on in the dead silent room. I wasn't quite sure what to say.

I didn't think it was a big deal. So I tried "What do you mean Toby?" I asked innocently, but not over dramatically as to not be found out.

Toby just sighed and picked up his cards before leaving the room. Tracy chuckled and followed suit. Lily and Carmen were still watching TV and thankfully hadn't seen what was so amusing to Tracy either. At Burnywood, nobody else would have been interested in what anybody else was up to, unless they were trying to find something to hold against them.

I turned back to Liam and he was setting up the triangle in the middle of the table. He turned to me and motioned for me to start. After my go, he had his go and so on. Obviously Liam won, but he wouldn't let me forget it. That was, until Elektra came in and upon hearing one of Liam's comments said, "Oh, well done Liam. You beat a first timer." She spoke sarcastically, smirking as she sat down, turning to the TV.

It was a good first day I'd say. This place seemed nice, gentle and very welcoming. Nothing like any of the other places I'd ever been dumped in. I spent the rest of the day hanging out with whoever was around really, which was mainly Liam and Frank, but Elektra was never far away either.

I could tell that she was 'tough' and liked to get her own way and would do almost _anything_ to get it. But for some reason she was being ok with me. I guessed it was because if you can earn the 'respect' and status that I got in a place like Burnywood, I guess that earns you a few points.

The day had gone pretty swiftly, I guess. After Gus gave me a tour of the house, I knew where everything was. He seemed not to mind me, as I managed to turn up right on time for his tour to begin.

Everyone was getting up from having dinner and Mike, Gina and Tracy called me over to talk to them. We ended up standing in the hallway. "So, about where you're gonna sleep. Would you want to share a room or have one to yourself?" asked Tracy.

"I don't mind really, whichever is the most convenient." I replied. All the adults looked at each other.

"Well, Carmen already has a made up bed in her room so that would be best at the moment" replied Gina, looking at the others before turning to me for a reply.

"Sure. That's fine with me, but as long as Carmen is alright with it. I heard that Lily likes to share with her." Mike and Gina nodded whilst Tracy walked off to get Carmen.

When she returned, Carmen was tailing her with a big smile. "I'd love to have you as a roommate, and Lily is going to have a trial period with her Dad soon anyway. So that's great!" She explained, before grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs to her, or _our_ room.

When I first saw her room earlier whilst Gus was giving me the tour, I was blinded by all of the pink. But now, I prepared myself for the bright, bold sight that was ahead of me.

We both sat down on our own beds and started chatting. Mainly Carmen asking me questions. "So, how old are you?" kind of personal, but you get used to it when you're in the care system. It's one of the regular questions, along with 'Why are you in care?'

"15, how old are you?" I asked in reply. I might as well find out some stuff for myself.

"I'm 13. So, why are you here and I don't mean here, here, but why are you in care?" And there it was, another regular.

"Well I've been in care most of my life. I've always been passed from care home to care home, with the occasional foster family in between. I was only a toddler before I got put into care. I never found out why. Just accepted it and grew up in the care system. It's just become my way of life."

I shrugged and looked to Carmen; I noticed a look on her face and knew she was going to ask why I never bothered to find out. But, before she could ask, I set her own question against her. "So, why are you in care then?" She looked down then back up at me, before lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, before she continued. I copied her actions and listened to what she had to say.

"My Mum used to go away and lock me in the house. Sometimes she used to go away for a week or longer. Then one time she didn't come back and I ended up here." I lifted myself up so I was leaning on my elbow, facing her and she did the same.

I gave her a sympathetic smile before she said "It's late. Better go to bed." I just nodded in return, got changed and slipped into bed before Carmen turned the light off after saying "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rhysthebeast - Thank you and I'm mostly aiming for Liam/OC and for Nova and Rick to be friends, but that might change :)**

**Strawberrymagic01 - Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far! And I know how annoying it can get when you have to wait ages for an update, so for now I'm doing what I can to update as much as possible :)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 7... Hope you enjoy!**

I've been at Elm tree for about a week now, and I've gotten pretty close with Liam, Frank, Elektra and Sapphire when she's around. And of course you can't forget Harry.

Since I have arrived, I have witnessed a few arguments and disagreements, but nothing too violent or problematic. Some of them have even started to come to me to settle their disagreements. So I guess I still have a knack for that 'neutral ground, keeping everyone happy' thing.

Liam and Frank showed me the burger dive. I must admit it's pretty creative. In all the scams I've seen, being passed around, this one is simple but still greatly effective. The other day Liam, Frank and I came back late and Mike wasn't too pleased. But with my persuasive skills and Liam's charismatic thinking, we got away with it. I've also seen quite a few schemes Elektra pulls around here and even though the end result is pretty selfish, it works for her. Nothing I haven't seen before. I guess you've got to use the skills you have in order to survive living in the care system.

So lately I, and I think a few others, have noticed a change in the food and a few other things around here. I've noticed that Mike and Gina seem to be getting increasingly agitated too. I know that there's something going on, I've just got to find out what.

At breakfast I walked into the kitchen to find everyone making a tower of baked beans and toast. I can't blame them for not eating it; I tried those baked beans a few days ago and let's just say they found their way into the bush outside the back door.

Tracy walked in behind me and asked what they were doing. Sapphire replied, "You don't expect us to eat this rubbish do you?"

Tracy explained that they've had to make even more budget cuts and we've just got to deal with it if we all want to stay here and not get moved somewhere cheaper like Burnywood. I mean, I'd be ok going back there because I haven't changed or anything and I would still be able to handle Denis, I'd just miss it here... but it's the others I'm worried about.

"I've done a stretch in Burnywood. I'm not going back." Liam exclaimed from behind me. "Then help us make it cheaper here and you won't need to. And neither will anyone else." Tracy said, trying to convince even herself.

"Alright everyone, let's show these council muppets how to run this place on the cheap."

**I know it's not that long, but as you can see I'm setting it up for the budget cuts... Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday as planned, but hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter :)**

**Rhysthebeast - I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story! I don't really see Elektra as a cynical character either, that's why i've tried to keep her in character. So please do tell me if I start to wander... Oh and I'd just like to say thank you for your continued support and reviews :)**

**Strawberrymagic01 - Thanks, I'm glad that I've chosen the right place to slip in an episode... I love this one too! I'd also like to say thank you for your reviews and any comments or suggestions you have, send them my way! :)**

**Anyway here's Chapter 8...**

For the next couple of days, we all came up with ideas on how to keep Elm Tree House open. Everyone pitched in and helped as much as they could, apart from Sapphire. She thought that all was lost already and nothing was going to change the council's mind of going through with these ridiculous, yet needed budget cuts.

Liam thought that if we tried to shift all the furniture that we could, we might actually be able to make enough money to keep us fairly stable. Gus even agreed to let Liam sell his piano, as he wasn't having lessons anymore. But seeing as though he sold all of the beds and all we had left to sleep on were mattresses on the floor in two separate bedrooms, when it came to showing Mike and Gina the turnout to our little 'operation', they couldn't morally let us live in the unstable environment it had become. Yes, they were both pleased with the commitment and dedication we all put towards out cause, but that didn't change their minds.

The whole house was bare and slightly depressing. It didn't look like Elm Tree anymore. Gina and Mike told us to buy back all that we had sold and to just let the process take its course...

Liam, Tracy and I were sitting on the floor of his bedroom. "This is the only place that's ever felt like home." Liam mumbled, glancing up at us. I just nodded, agreeing with him.

"I never heard that." Tracy said putting her hands up in surrender, although she looked rather amused.

"What are we gonna do?" Liam almost whined, sitting up and slamming his hands on the floor.

Tracy and I shrugged. "Plan B." She stated. I turned to look at Liam expectantly.

"I 'aven't got a plan B." He exclaimed, starting to become annoyed.

"Neither have I yet," Tracy said calmly, trying to help reassure Liam and I, "But, I'm not giving up until we get to at least Plan F" she continued, trying to stay optimistic.

Tracy arose from her spot on the carpet and wondered out, leaving Liam and I on our own in his room. Liam turned back around to lay on his front. I copied his actions and laid next to him.

"Tracy's right. We've got to think of more ways to keep this place open. Everyone's given up after that let down earlier." I relayed to Liam, turning my head to look at him.

He turned his head around, so that we were both lying next to each other with our heads turned to the side and leaning on our arms, just staring at each other for the least bit of comfort.

Neither of us looked away, however and it seemed as if we stayed like that for hours. It was just like the other day in the living room when we were playing pool, except we were alone and under the given circumstances, it made things a little depressing.

After a while of silence, we heard a mass of thumping of feet rushing downstairs, after we heard a masculine voice shout "House meeting!"

As soon as we heard that, Liam jumped up and offered me his hand. I sat up and placed my hand in his, accepting his offer of assistance. I think he expected me to be heavier, as he pulled a little too harshly, causing me to end up right in front of him with my hands in his. We looked at each other before rushing out of the room and down the hall to the living room.

We both entered and everyone looked over at us. Tracy spoke up first "Where have you two been?" I looked to Liam.

We couldn't have been in his room that long, could we? I mean, we hardly said anything to each other after Tracy left us. "Where ya left us." Liam replied, trying to move onto the matter at hand.

We both walked over and leaned on the wall across the room. Everyone turned their attention back to Tracy. "Right! Who's ready to go to war?" Everyone looked around at each other.

"Plan B?" Liam asked from beside me.

"You bet. Did they really think they'd get away with dragging us out of our own home? We're going to tell the world what's been goin' on. They won't know what's hit 'em." Tracy said excitedly, looking enthused.

I wondered what her plan was. Another 'Tracy Beaker Plan' maybe? I glanced over at Liam as he did the same and I saw the determination held deep within his eyes. "I'm in." He stated, speaking up and diverting his comment to Tracy.

"I'm in." I repeated, following suit.

"I'm in." I heard and looked over to see that it was Frank who had spoken.

Next, the room filled with murmers of "I'm in" s, "same" s and "me too" s.

"Oh, me too." I heard from across the room, only to see Sapphire with Harry clinging onto her back.

"Thought ya didn't wanna know." Liam accused, pushing off the wall and standing up properly to look over at her.

"Well, we've got nothin' else on." She replied, walking further into the room. I stood up too and glanced around to see everyone smiling at one another.


End file.
